


Detroit Become Human One shots

by Steamy_Linguine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor RK800 - Freeform, Connor RK800 imagine, Connor RK800 reader insert, Connor x Reader - Freeform, Connor/reader - Freeform, Dbh Markus - Freeform, Dbh North - Freeform, Dbh josh - Freeform, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed reader insert, Gavin Reed x reader - Freeform, Gen, Hank Anderson imagine, Hank Anderson reader insert, Hank Anderson x Reader, Hank Anderson/Reader - Freeform, Markus - Freeform, RK800 imagine, RK900 imagine, RK900 reader insert, RK900 x reader - Freeform, RK900/reader - Freeform, Rk800 x reader - Freeform, Rk800/reader - Freeform, dbh connor - Freeform, dbh gavin reed, dbh rk900, dbh simon, detroit become human - Freeform, gavin reed/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy_Linguine/pseuds/Steamy_Linguine
Summary: Just a collection of one shots I wrote! There will be more posted onto my tumblr!
Relationships: Connor RK800/reader, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Detroit One Shots

“Hank,” Connor whispered over to the Lieutenant who was too focused on whatever was on the screen in front of his face. “Hank!” Connor spoke a little louder catching the Lieutenants attention. Hank finally turned his head to the RK800, “Yes?” He answered with a fake smile obviously not liking having his work interrupted.  
“I understand it’s Detective (L/N)’s birthday tomorrow and I wanted to…get them something.” Connor told Hank.  
Hank wasn’t too surprised by him saying this. Although Connor was indeed a deviant, he was still learning on how to actually be and feel like a human making him so unaware on his feelings toward (Y/N) and at times Hank found it hilarious to watch Connor completely break down whenever they were nearby.


	2. Happy Birthday Connor RK800 x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this actually on my birthday haha but I really hope you like it! Connor’s one of my favorites but no surprise there he’s loved by all. Anyway thank you for reading! Comment below if you liked it.

“Hank,” Connor whispered over to the Lieutenant who was too focused on whatever was on the screen in front of his face. “Hank!” Connor spoke a little louder catching the Lieutenants attention. Hank finally turned his head to the RK800, “Yes?” He answered with a fake smile obviously not liking having his work interrupted.

“I understand it’s Detective (L/N)’s birthday tomorrow and I wanted to…get them something.” Connor told Hank.

Hank wasn’t too surprised by him saying this. Although Connor was indeed a deviant, he was still learning on how to actually be and feel like a human making him so unaware on his feelings toward (Y/N) and at times Hank found it hilarious to watch Connor completely break down whenever they were nearby.

_“Hey Connor! Do you think you could send me the file on Michael Davis?” (Y/N) asked him. _

_Connor stared at them and could already feel his thirium pump regulator beating faster inside of him making him clutch onto himself almost scared. It was happening to him yet again. His LED on his temple circling from light blue to yellow quickly making (Y/N) cheerful expression shift too worried._

_Hank sat at his desk watching the scene unravel with a hand covering his mouth to hide his smile and contain his small giggles._

_“Connor are you okay?” You asked as you moved around his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder the worry in your voice obvious._

_ **// SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^ //** _

_“I’m fine Detective.” Connor assured you but of course you weren’t buying his bullshit._

_You took your hand off of his shoulder and leaned back onto his desk crossing your arms at him giving him the look. The same one Hank knew too damn well after spending his nights drinking himself away and you would go over unannounced and ask if he was drunk and he would deny it. The look would sometimes scare the older man and the android also but it was so cute to see you do it._

_“Are you sure? You scared me there…” Your voice trailed off as you searched his face for any sign letting you know he was lying but the damn android had that cold hard stare down and you knew he wouldn’t crack._

_“Yes (Y/N) I’m sure.” He said again making sure to use your first name knowing the probability of doing so would let you know he was sure but he could still feel the irregular beating within himself. You let out a sighed, “Dammit..Alright well I still need the file. Just take it easy Con.”_

_“I’ll be sure to send it over.” Connor told you and you smiled at him before saying goodbye and walked off._

_ **// SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^ //** _

_“Smooth Connor.” Hank teased at him making the android raise a skeptical eyebrow. “I do not understand Lieutenant what was smooth?” He asked._

_Hank rolled his eyes, “Nevermind.”_

“What are you thinking of getting them?” Hank asked.

“I’m not quite sure Lieutenant,” Connor replied his words coming out slower. “I know their favorite candy, favorite food, favorite books, favorite-“

“Connor. Have you decided on a gift?” Hank asked. Connor opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead and shook his head no at his friend. “Well (Y/N) will be happy with whatever you get..Plus maybe it’s time you make a move.” Hank suggested.

“Make a move?” Connor questioned.

Hank nodded, “Son look it’s very obvious you like them. You and (y/n) talk quite a bit you would know what they like and then you can make your move. Let them know you like them.”

“Lieutenant, I’m not quite sure if I do like them-“

Hank held up a hand to interrupt, “Connor you have to run a damn diagnostic check on yourself whenever they are around. You like them.”

Connor’s blue LED began to spin into yellow as he processed the information. He had noticed every time (Y/N) was around that his thirium pump would always seem to speed up and his stress levels would rise. He would run several tests on himself to make sure he didn’t have any malfunctions but everything was fine.

It wasn’t until Hank said something that made him realize it wasn’t a malfunction in him but his deviant self developing more feelings and even more so feelings for a **human**. He always had liked being around (y/n). They never treated him different and always had been kind since he joined the Detroit police department. He could remember the first time he saw them and how he had rushed out of the precinct to go to cyberlice to run tests but they always told him his systems were fully operational.

“Lieutenant.” Connor said to Hank making him turn his attention back to the android. “I believe you are right.” He said.

***

“Happy birthday (Y/N). Here.” Hank handed you the birthday card and you thanked him. “Awwww! Dogs!” You gushed as you pointed out the puppies on the card with the birthday hats on. You saw Hank rolls his eyes at you but there was a ghost of a smile on his face as he watched you start to open the card up.

_Happy Birthday (Y/N). Go out and have fun but not too much. Don’t really feel like going out and shooting anybody in the leg again kid._

_ -Old man Hank._

You laughed at the small message remembering the time he did show up to be the savior he was and things had escalated quickly. “Thank you old man. Maybe we can go out for drinks later tonight? It’s been awhile and I have a free night for once.” You said sighing. You desperately needed a drink after the chaos and stress of the past two weeks from work.

“I would but uh I think you’ll have plans later.” Hank said shooting a wink your way but it almost looked like he was twitching.

“You having a stroke Hank?” You asked the playful tone in your voice obvious with the giant smirk on your lips.

He frowned, “Yeah yeah just have fun with R2-D2.”

“R2-D2?..” You mumbled to yourself and right on cue Connor approached your desk with a smile on his face.

“Hey Con!” You beamed up at him. “Hello Detective and happy birthday!” Connor smiled.

“Thanks!” You smiled before turning your attention back down to the card with the puppies and boy did your smile do things to that android. He looked over to Hank who was sitting at his desk already watching him and he raised his eyebrows at Connor and pointed to him and then to you as if saying _**Go get em**_’!

Connor could feel his stress levels begin to rise slowly and that android wanted to call out to rA9 and beg that the plan would work and that he wouldn’t self destruct from high stress. “Detec-(Y/N),” Him addressing you different made you look up to him as he continued.

“I wanted to give you your birthday gift.” Connor pulled open his coat reaching inside for the pocket to pull out a white envelope and he stuck his hand out handing it to you. You took it surprised that he even thought to get you anything, “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

You stared at him for a second ready to ask again but your words got caught inside of your throat just staring at him so instead you shrugged your shoulder and began peeling open the sealed paper. Once it opened you reached inside pulling out a small ticket. It was a ticket to your favorite band. It had been hard to get tickets to see them since they had become more popular and you had remembered telling Connor about it one night when you two were left in the office with you finishing reports and he stayed behind to keep your company.

“Connor this…This is-“

“I remembered you speaking to me about it previously and I thought maybe we could go together?” Connor asked and for the first time you could tell he was nervous.

“L-Like as a date?” You asked as your cheeks began to feel warmer as the blood rushed to them making them go red.

Connor was a bit hesitant and scared if he agreed you would reject him but he nodded anyway taking a chance, “Yes (Y/N). As my date.”

He watched your face and waited for you to tell him no and let him down but he was surprised when you nodded and your smile grew wider. “Of course I’ll go with you on a date. It’s about damn time you asked me Connor.” You said.

Connor smiled at your comment feeling relieved you had felt the same way he did. “Then I’ll see you later Detective.”


	3. The Blanket (Hank Anderson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little drabble I wrote for Hank Anderson. Love this grumpy fuck.

It was another Friday night at Hank’s house. There was a bowl of popcorn on the table and Sumo sitting by the arm of the chair waiting for you to drop at least one piece for him. 

“Sumo, move.” Hank’s gruff voice made the dog whine as he walked back slowly to his bed under the window. 

Hank sat down handing you the bottle of beer and you took it muttering a thank you before you quickly opened it to take a gulp. 

“So what’s the movie?” Hank asked too focused on opening his beer. 

You grabbed the DVD case and held it up in his face, blocking his view of his drink in his hand.

“No.”

“Yes Hank.”

“We said no romances.”

“No,  _ ** you  ** _ said no romances.”

Hank sighed and turned to you with an unimpressed look but he knew it was your night to pick so he couldn’t argue. 

“Alright fine.” Hank groaned. 

You smiled before putting down the DVD case and the movie began to play out. Hank sat back sipping his beer clearly uninterested in the movie but he put up with it for you. 

Meanwhile you were in a wave of emotions as the scenes played out making small ‘aw’s’ here and there. 

You began to shiver and you clutched the blanket that was only covering your ankles and pulled it to cover yourself. 

Hank looked at you giving a quizzical look before he reached out his large hand to take back his blanket. 

You shot him a look, your face screaming  really Hank? 

You grabbed the blanket and pulled it to you. 

Hank sighed, “Y’know I’m cold right?”

“Okay and what about it?” You questioned not meeting his gaze. 

His eyes squinted, “So stop takin’ my blanket.”

“Hank sharing is caring.”

“I asked you if you were cold and you said no.”

You turned to him, “Well that was before, this is now hun.”

You began pulling the blanket higher on yourself enjoying the warmth the soft blanket was giving you before it was ripped away from your hold to be gripped tightly by Hank.

“Stop taking it!” You said. 

“You stop!” He shot back to you. 

The two of you going back and forth like children. 

If Connor were here he wouldn’t be surprised by the both you. Something he was used to hearing from your date nights. 

Which is why he left for the night not wanting to be bothered. 

You moved closer to Hank and grabbed the blanket, his grip on it still strong as you tried to pry it from his hands.

The both of you unaware of Sumo who was now sitting by the table, eyes watching the blanket move back and forth between the two of you waiting for his moment. 

“Your really gonna let an old man freeze to death?”

You gave him an evil smile as you pulled the blanket from his grip and fell back to your spot giving a small evil chuckle. 

“I win.” You winked at him before wrapping yourself. 

Hank groaned at you and your eyes went back to your movie. 

Suddenly you felt the blanket pulled off of you again and you sat up to yell at Hank again when he held his hands up in defense and you watched Sumo with the fabric in his mouth run away with it down the hallway. 

“Sumo!” You called after him but it was no use. It was his now reminding you of the many other things you lost to the large animal, like your socks. 

You sat back, a huff leaving your mouth as you wrapped your arms around yourself. 

Hank watched you shiver and he set down his beer to move closer to you. 

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling down to lay in front of him as he rested his head in the nuzzle of your neck. 

It wasn’t much but having him close you provided all the warmth you needed. 


	4. The Concert (Connor RK800 x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Happy Birthday! If you wanna read more please visit my tumblr account Steamy_Linguine.

“Maybe this?” You told yourself as you ran in front of the mirror to look. 

You shook your head rapidly too displeased with your outfit. “No no no he’ll hate it...”

***

“They’ll hate it Hank.” Connor said to him as he looked at himself in the mirror. His usual suit and android jacket gone and now he was wearing a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans and nice new black shoes to match. 

Hank told Connor since it was a date he needed to get some new clothes and he joined him at the mall to help the android. 

Connor at first thought the outfit would be perfect for the date. It wasn’t too flashy for his liking and all the colors seemed to go together accordingly but now...

Looking in the mirror he wasn’t so sure.

Were his predictions wrong?

“No they won’t.”

“They will.” Connor argued back the nerves clear in his voice as his LED spun yellow. 

Hank stared at Connor’s reflection in the mirror from the edge of his bed. The memory of his first date coming to his mind as Connor continued to ramble on about tonight clearly not used to these new emotions. 

_Ah, Déjà vu_. 

Hank stood up walking behind Connor to lay a hand on his shoulder and give a reassuring squeeze to the android but also to shut him up. 

“Connor listen, uh you look fine. I’m sure they’ll think so too.” Hank said a bit more awkward than expected. 

Hank hadn’t dealt with this since he was younger and didn’t have anymore kids since Cole, but taking in Connor was like parenting all over again. 

“Hank I just..I’ve never really  felt  like this before.”

“You’re nervous Connor it happens.”

Connor let out a breathy chuckle, “It’s all so new to me...” 

Hank nodded, “I know..Just make sure you be yourself...Don’t go licking shit though.” Hank ended his sentence by pointing a finger at him. 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed before the realization hit him, “Oh!”

***

You stared at yourself in the mirror admiring your outfit. You did a twirl and moved closer to fix any fly away strands of hair and a teeth check. 

You nodded at yourself in the mirror. 

“You’re good..It’s all cool...” You gave yourself a small pep talk your eyes wandering over your outfit. 

_Maybe I should just change..._ You thought. 

Before you could make any more changes to yourself for the umpteenth time there was a knocking at your front door snapping you out of your thoughts. 

“He’s here fuck!” You silently shrieked, the nerves beginning to build within you as you took a deep breath to calm yourself. 

You walked out of your bedroom and hurried to your front door taking a moment to breathe in once more before pulling the door open. 

Connor stood at the entrance his smile big on his face as you took a second to admire his new look. 

He began to do the same, his eyes wandering over you taking in the sight of not seeing you in regular work clothes. 

** _// SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^ //_ **

That familiar irregular beating beginning in his chest as the warnings popped up into his line of sight. 

He quickly dismissed them before turning his focus back on you.

“You look amazing.” He said as his eyes met yours. 

You smiled, “Thank you! You look great also!”

“Are you ready for the concert?”

“Yes!” 

***

The two of you arrived at the large outdoor venue. The two of you had a hard time squeezing pass some of the people but eventually found your way to your spots right in the front, the stage lit up with neon colors and the instruments already set out for the artists. 

“Have you ever listened to them?” You asked him. 

You knew he tried to get into music over the past few months and remembered the time you sent your playlist to him. 

“I did listen to all of their forty songs. The first two albums were more of a indie rock and the last two more alternative pop. A bit different from the heavy metal I’ve listened to with Hank but I actually  quite liked  them.” He smiled. 

You giggled at his answer, “Yeah they’re great I love them.”

Connor smiled back at you. You continued to look around unaware of his lingering gaze as your head fell back to admire the stars above. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight don’t you think?” You looked over to him already catching his unbroken gaze. 

He nodded looking up to the stars with you. 

“They are. Balls of extremely hot gas consisting of helium and hydrogen...but very beautiful.” He said. 

You again laughed at his words. 

He was always so descriptive. 

“I’d say they are the second more beautiful thing tonight though.” He added. 

His comment caught you off guard and you turned to look at him, the red already building onto your cheeks. 

“Connor-“

The sound of loud music interrupted you and both of your heads snapped in the direction toward the stage. 

The lights on stage began to dim and the white screen hanging up lit up with their logo, the music already beginning and the crowd cheering and women hollering their name.

Suddenly the lights on the stage cut off and you could hardly see anything and it seemed as if the crowds cheers just grew even louder. 

You felt fingers intertwine with yours making your insides flutter. 

Suddenly the lights turned back on and all the artists were in their spots, waving and talking to the crowd. 

You looked down at you and Connor’s hands and couldn’t stop the large smile spreading onto your face. 

_ ** // SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^// ** _

The start of the song booming over the speakers catching your attention as the singer began. 

Connor could see how the crowd was closing in, all too excited and unaware how rowdy they were and it made his LED spin from blue to yellow to red back to yellow. 

There were no seats after all, so they moved in closer around the two of you, bumping into you guys and one another. 

He could see your eyes moving from your favorite band to the people, unaware of who to pay attention to. 

On instinct, he pulled his hand from yours and you gave a confused look at him until he wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you closer into him. 

You were surprised at first but immediately relaxed after being so close to him. You rested your head against his chest and wrapped your arms around him and began to sway to the music. 

Connor looked down at you a small smile on his face as he would remember this moment of having you so close to him for the first time ever in his mind. 

He’d have to upload this. 

He began swaying with you, enjoying this. 

***

After the concert the two of you caught a taxi back to your place. The ride back wasn’t a long one and conversation with him made it better. 

“God it was so...amazing! I never thought I’d ever see them!” You gushed to him. 

He only smiled at you and nodded. For the first time he was unaware of what to say to you as you rambled on about seeing your favorite band but he enjoyed hearing your voice and how happy you were. 

It made him feel  happy  seeing you like this. 

Soon the self driving taxi pulled over, the monotone voice thanking the both of you for using Detroit taxi services. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked you back up to your porch. 

“Connor, seriously this was amazing. Nobody’s ever done anything like this for me.” You smiled. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it (Y/N). I had a good time myself.” 

Your smile grew as you heard him say those words. 

“Well...”

“Well?” You questioned. 

He stared at you trying to decide what to do. 

_ ** SAY GOODNIGHT AND LEAVE? ** _

_ ** KISS (Y/N)? ** _

The suggestions came up and he dismissed them. 

He wanted so badly to kiss you. He had seen enough romance movies and searched all the different ways to perform a perfect kiss but something stopped him. 

His thirium pump beginning to pump faster as he weighed his options. The thought of kissing you was already making him overheat and he didn’t want to move too fast. 

“Connor?” You asked him. 

“IbettergobackandcheckonHank. I’llsee youatworkonmonday.” The words left his mouth too quickly as he got system warnings. 

He quickly turned away from you to walk off the steps and head back toward the taxi. He could feel himself begin to cool down as he left you, your last expression stuck in his artificial mind. 

Was it disappointment on your face? But why? Why would you-

“Connor!” Your voice broke his thoughts. 

He turned around, “Yes-“

Your lips crashed onto his.

At first he didn’t know what to do, too scared to move but he began to relax as his eyes closed enjoying the kiss. 

You pulled away from him, “You should’ve just kissed me.”

_ ** // SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^ // ** _

He was still in shock from it all. He raised his hands to tilt your chin up to him and he pressed lips onto you once more. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands found waist to pull you closer to him for the second time tonight. 

He could feel the heat building within him yet again and the beating inside his chest picking up again but he ignored it, to enveloped in your love exchange. 

You pulled away trying to catch your breath. 

“Goodnight Detective.” He said as he got back into the taxi. 

“N-Night Connor.” You replied as you walked onto the steps. 

Connor took a deep breathe still in shock from the night. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Hank. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think!


End file.
